Operation Overdrive Returns
'Operation Overdrive Returns '''is the 1st episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Plot After the events of Battle for the Miraculous, June, Scott, Gia, Milly, and Preston are about to get Awards for their bravery and courage for saving the people in the Miraculous universe from evil, But June must face this as she has to keep her new Found Kwami power a secret, when an old villains comes back causing mischief for Andrew. Story 2 months ago In San Angeles, After her adventure in Captain Marvel’s movie, June is now 16 and she feels like her old self as she is reading her book about mythical creatures in movies and series world as she wonders what allis out there and maybe she’ll find another portal as she is suddenly startled by Spencer. “Geez, Spencer do you really have to startled me when I’m reading my book.” June says as she looks at him from the ground. Spencer looks at her. ”Sorry June i’ve Just want to tell you that your Grandfather and dad are still away for almost 3 more weeks to find a rare crown that represents from another worlds universe of series or movies that is from there.” Spencer says as he looks at her. June sighs as she gets up. ”I wish Dad and Grandpa would spend less time on discovering something new from another universe so they can learned about it and if Grandpa unleashes another evil i’ll Seriously go live with one of my friends.” June says as she looks at him. Spencer looks at her. ”June I know this is hard for you to not be with your father and grandfather all the time and they’re doing they’re best to help out with this new research.” Spencer says as he looks at an upset June. June just sighed and told Spencer that she wants to be alone for a while as he leaves June wishes that Her father and grandfather would spent more time with her as she does with Spencer and her own Pokémon as she grabs her backpack and put her book in and ran into the woods to run her friends sadness out while no one was looking. ''”Working on this mythical project meant so much to my family but they don’t know how it makes me feel when i’ve returned from the Captain Marvel film, Grandpa and Dad now became curtain that I’m well protected but when they will learned that I’m not the same girl as before.” ''June says as she thinks to herself about herself as she continues to run through the forest. '' As June comes across the lake and looks at her sisters Talonflame crystal. ”Oh Alyssa I wish I can talk to you about this.“ June says as she talks to herself. June holds her necklace so tightly as she gets out her book and reads a chapter in her book, and looks at a chapter about Kwami’s as from her favorite show Miraculous. June Looks at her book. ”I wish I could have seen the two superhero’s in person and that I can be a great Ranger and hero like them.” June says as she talks to herself. All of the sudden, Alyssa’s necklace started to glows And starts to follow a source of a mythical creature. ”Huh I wonder where the Gem is showing me.” June says as she talks to herself. As she follows the glow and sees a hunter chasing two creatures and much to her surprise. ”Whoa were those the Ladybug and Cat Kwami Miraculous‘s And They’re real if their hear that means a source has brought them here.” June says as she looks at them. As she chases after the kwami’s and tries to find away to stop the hunters as she gets out her two Poké balls. ”Alright Bulbasaur, Phanpy common out and help out.” June says as she calls out her Pokémon. Bulbasaur and Phanpy comes out to help as Bulbasaur uses Razor leaf and Phanpy hitting Power in the wheels as they stall the hunters as June gets out her jar and puts the two kwami’s in their as they think she’s evil as they ran as fast as they can away from the hunters at an dead end June became so scared. ”I wish we could find a way to get away from them and find how the kwami’s got here in the first place.” June says as she talks to herself. As the necklace glow and caused a hole to be open underneath June and her two Pokémon's feet as they fell in screaming. (Theme Song) Episode 1: Operation Overdrive Returns As June and her Pokémon continues to scream as they slid through the tunnel and landed inside a cave. As June rubs off the dirt of her shoulder. ”Man I wonder where did that cave loop took us when I was wishing on my sister’s necklace.” June says as she talks to herself. She noticed the two Kwami in her jar. ”Um sorry I didn’t mean to trap you two in the jar I was trying to save you from the hunters.” June says as she apologizes to the two. The Cat Miraculous looks at her. ”Well little Red if you were rescuing us then why did you put us in the same jar together and why did we have to end up with a little teen.” The Cat Says in a anguish way to June. The Ladybug Miraculous looks at her. ”Sorry for him he’s a little intimidating when he’s separated from his current owner and what’s your name Red.” She says as she looks at June and asks her her name. June looks At her. ”My name is Juniper Hartford And I’m the next Operation Overdrive Red Ranger in The Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, but you can call me June and these are my two Pokémon, Bulbasaur and Phanpy.” June says as she Looks at at them. Bulbasaur and Phanpy introduce to them as well with joy. The red one seems happy to hear from her. ”Whoa another 3rd Generation of Power Rangers so unique to see a future Ranger like Izzy Grayson.” The Red Says as she looks at her. June looks at her. ”Wait how did you Now that Izzy is a Power Ranger and how come a Kwami is so interested in Power Ranger?” June asked as she looks at her. She looks startled. ”Oh yeah I’m Tikki a Kwami from the Miraculous tv show in my universe to you and the cat you just met is Plagg June and we are Kwami’s to our current owners and some how we have entered here since we saw the glow of Alyssa Hartford’s necklace and now I’m seeing it around your neck i’m guessing your her sister.” Tikki Says as she looks at her. June is quite amaze. ”Whoa you can talk fast Tikki, and yes I am Alyssa’s Younger sister, and I am wearing it to keep her close to my heart.” June says as she smiles for a while and than frowns. Tikki looks at her. ”June what happened to Alyssa?” Tikki asked as she looks at June. June looks at her in the jar as Plagg stills looks away. ”Well when I was little when Alyssa visit home from college and while I was playing with Sylvie, Alyssa’s Sylveon I heard her screaming inside and saw she was bitten by a Salandit by it’s poison and needed to be taken away to the hospital and she is staying at one in Seoul, Korea she’s Been there and the doctors continued to look for a cure she’s been in the hospital for at least 3 years right now and I still missed her, and since then my Dad And Grandfather went on a search for a crown in a cave and they‘ve Been gone for so long it really hurts me to see them gone.” June says as she looks at her. Tikki feels sorry for her as Plagg begins to cry from hearing June’s story. ”Sorry Plagg i didn’t mean to make you to feel sad from my story and Wait isn’t this cave looks familiar.” June says as she looks around. June gets out her phone and searches the image of Mack And Andrew in the cave and realized it’s the exact same cave. ”Guys I think we’re in the same cave my Dad and Grandpa is exploring So I wonder why I would wish us here and when I wish there is a crown of the Kwami’s so maybe their is one in here.” June says as she looks around the cave. As Alyssa’s necklace glow by June’s wish as it shows an image of Mack and Andrew on top on a pillar and realized something. ”Wait my father and grandfather are in the same area but we‘re in a different area and I wonder where does this path go.” June says as she looks at them. Alyssa’s necklace glows as shoes a beam of light to a direction. Tikki looks at her. ”Maybe Alyssa’s necklace is showing a beam to a location maybe we should follow it.” Tikki Says as she looks at her. June assured of it and follows it as they continue through the cave and they encounter a secret entrance as they entered in and saw a crown and looks like the drawing. ”Whoa that’s the crown of the Kwami’s so rare in my world did you two knew about this.” June says and asked as she looks at the kwami’s in her jar. The 2 nod no and she opens he jar and let’s them see it as the two kwami’s are stunned by the crown but the crown traps them inside it. This shocks June. ”Tikki, Plagg oh no what have that crown done to them.” June says as she is shock by this. As they witness the power of the crown unknown to her that Mack and Andrew sees June down there as the crown exhilarates more and more as June rushes in to retrieve them but get strikes hard. 2 months later As June wakes up in a startled from her flashback of her time. ”Oh I Tikki and Plagg I will see you guys again one day I know it.” June says as she talks to herself in the middle of the night as she Wants to the bathroom and looks in the mirror as she rubs herself with water. And revealing that her eyes have change when she was in the cave, she has the ladybug Pattered in her left eye and has the green cat of Cat Noir’s eye on her right eye revealing she has the ladybug and cat miraculous powers fused in her. ”Common June, I know you need to control your Hybrid power since two months but you need to hide it for today because students from the Miraculous universe school is coming here to learn about us 3rd Generations of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive and how we handle our lives on when we graduate from high school.” June says as she talks to herself about tomorrow. As Bulbasaur, Phanpy, And Sylvie walks into the bathroom and looks at June. ”I’m Fine you 3 just nervous for tomorrow that all and trying to hide my Hybrid Powers won’t be easy but I need to try without anyone making me nervous or upset.” June says as she looks at them. As they went back to bed and June went back to sleep. June lays asleep having to go back to her past on what happened, and her hands started to blacken and have ladybug spots sprouting and showing her scaredness of her Powers being exposed by her fear. At 5:00 Am, June woke up and wakes up Her Pokémon telling them they’ll make breakfast before the leave, as she gets dressed wearing a Red t-shirt with a Flareon on the front, wears red jeans, putting On Red Velcro shoes with flames on them and puts on her red jacket as she walks down and makes breakfast early. As June made breakfast and is startled by Spencer who enters the room. ”Well June I see you’re up early in the morning.” Spencer says as he looks at June. June blushes. ”Sorry Spencer couldn’t sleep having my flashbacks again and worried of not being treated normal by them.” June says as she Looks at him. Spencer puts his hand on June and looks at her. ”June I know you feel pressure now for this, but relax this is so big for you and your friends to earn medals of honor for saving their universe from akumatized villains.” Spencer says as he looks at an uneasy June. June looks at her reflection and worries about herself gets company from Sylvie, Bulbasaur, and Phanpy confronts her as Spencer left the room to let June decide. June then looks at her Pokémon and sister’s. ”Spence’s right, maybe I shouldn't worry about who I am in The past and be who I am today even if they see me weird I know I’ll just be myself for today and with me and my friends by my side to face this year and with you guys along to help me.” June says with her mind open and her confidence restored. Her Pokémon became proud of June with her Confidents restores as June sent the Pokémon back into her Pokéballs as she went to school early for the Miraculous School staying. At 6:00 AM, June is waiting in the Principals office along with her 3 friends, Scott, Preston, and Gia as they became worry as June finally spoke up and yells scaredy. ”Why are we here, are we in trouble, and are we in trouble.” June shouts as she looks at one of the teacher who was sitting on the Principal’s chair. The teacher looks at her. ”Relax Mrs. Hartford you and your friends are just here to see the principal, I don’t know why I just do what he says.” The Teacher Says as he looks at them. Another Teacher was bringing in Milly to the Principal‘s office as the two argue with each other as why she is here as Milly feels to overwhelmed by staying in the principal office as she began to harassed Preston as Gia, Scott and June tried to stop her from harassing Preston. Back at the Hartford’s place, Mack was looking through some of his photos with his dad, Emilie, Alyssa, and June (with her normal eyes brown) as he wishes to see June smile again as Andrew comes downstairs in distress. ”Um Dad is something wrong?” Mack asked as he looks at his father from the couch. Andrew looks at him from his computer. ”No I’m not I’ve just got a call from Hartford Industries saying that most of our weapons and machines were sabotage and hack.” Andrew says as he looks at him. Mack became unsure. ”I don’t know why would someone do that and if this keeps up I’ll tell June about this when she gets back from school today.” Mack says as he looks at him as he is unsure who would sabotage Hartford Industries and hack it as he assumes June should know about this. Andrew looks at him. ”No way we don’t tell June about this.” Andrew says as he looks at him with a serious face. Mack doesn’t understand as he looks at him. ”Dad why we can’t tell her about this it consumes her to.” Mack says as he looks at Andrew on an explanation about this. ”Mack, June already went through Alyssa at Europe for 6 years, she have an adventure in the Captain Marvel film, she and her friends went through an akumatized apocalypse and now 2 months ago she have gotten 2 Kwami Powers of creation and destruction from her favorite TV show Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir And now those characters are coming here for here to stay with the Rangers until they graduate high school and are giving them awards, now way we’re telling her this she already have a little adventure and rough time with her life And we need to handle this on ourselves.” Andrew says as he lists the events as he explains to Mack why they shouldn’t tell June and her friends about this issue. Meanwhile back at school, the bus from the Miraculous universe arrived at the school Characters Allies Villains Trivia O